guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ogre-Slaying Knife
"The knife looks like a black Blood Knife Focus, colored grey." Well which is it? Grey or black? Sheesh, it can't be both. 132.203.83.38 15:10, 14 February 2007 (CST) Is this a sword? I thought it was an Assassin's dagger? Not haveing seen one myself, though. --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 08:12, 20 January 2006 (UTC) :This definitely qualifies as a joke / easter egg item. It's a reference to "Dead Alewives". In D&D, a dagger does 1d4 (1-4) damage, and this particular one is +9 against ogres. (Assassin daggers appear in inventory as a matched set, not individually, by the way.) 130.58 08:39, 20 January 2006 (UTC) What the hell is an Ogre 212.158.245.101 09:36, 20 January 2006 (UTC) Should we find a link that explains the reference? I did a quick search, but the best sites for it online generally use "Summoner Geeks," which slaps a fancy video on top of everything, rather than just the audio by itself. Or would this be unnecessary? 130.58 11:09, 20 January 2006 (UTC) Oh wow that made me laugh so hard when I saw what it was XD ill post a link. actually I dont wanna break anything link: http://www.flashplayer.com/animation/8bitdnd.html :::omg... - Chrisworld 22:31, 29 July 2007 (CDT) :It's confirmed, I saw it in-game: : :--Karlos 15:17, 20 January 2006 (UTC) Sword? Someone should test whether damage using Wild Blow differs at 0 swordsmanship and 12 (or 16) on a devourer in Old Ascalon. -PanSola 07:57, 21 January 2006 (UTC) Where the reference comes from. My edit explained: There seems to be some confusion about this, still. It's from a rather obscure (as far as I'm aware) group called the "Dead Alewives" (an alewife is a kind of fish, IIRC). They did an audio parody of D&D way back in the last millenium, making fun of the 80s "D&D = Satanism" scares. There's more than one snippet, but the one linked to previously (which includes the iconic gamer phrases "I'm attacking the darkness" and "Okay, but if there's any girls there, I want to DO them!" as well as our knife reference) is the most famous one by far. This floated around for a while in geek circles. Now, also back in the last millenium, though much later, Volition took this audio track and put it into the credits of a CRPG called "Summoner", with various game characters being depicted playing D&D (moving and speaking along with the audio). This was then posted on the web and made the rounds once more (under the title "Summoner Geeks"). Now, sometimes in the last 1-2 years, some random people who were neither the original group nor the aforementioned game developers took that and made an "8-bit Theater" version. Given the wild popularity of "8-bit" and the recentness of this new reference (and the fact that the Summoner video has its own very specific name), this is why searching for "Dead Alewives" or the like will turn up lots of the "8-bit" video. This is not the original source in any way, and the "Dead Alewives" group never had anything to do with the "8-bit" fandom. Check outside information before putting it into the wiki, folks, just like you check game info (I hope) before putting it into the wiki. ;) 130.58 07:14, 22 January 2006 (UTC) :Thank you for the addition. No need to lecture us, we did not add the reference. If you want to lecture the specific user who made the reference, go to his talk page. The reason edits are open for everyone is so that people who know more (like you) can easily edit and correct infromation of people who know less (like me). :With regards to this note, I edited your note because you have no idea WHICH one ANet was making a reference to. You saw all three renditions, but maybe the devs at ANet just recently saw the 8-bit theatre one. So, I put a mention of all three. :Thank you again for your contribution. --Karlos 12:58, 22 January 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah. That big long thing was to justify my edit, which looks like vandalism otherwise (since it only removed info). Apologies if the tone seemed overly lecture-ful. I think the current version looks okay, but, err, is the 8-bit Flash video actually a work of 8BT or just a fan tribute? The link provided seems to imply the latter, so I changed the page appropriately. As far as I can tell, I think that section's all set. 130.58 14:19, 22 January 2006 (UTC) :::I think you're right. I think the flash is a clip"inspired" by 8-bit Theatre, not done by them. --Karlos 15:08, 22 January 2006 (UTC) Removed link I rolled back the link added by anon-user because it was a link to an EXE file. VERY bad idea. --Karlos 19:08, 2 March 2006 (CST) Attack speed Does anyone know if this weapon has a faster attack rate than a sword or an axe? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 71.131.57.178 (talk • ) . :I'll test this in an hour. -- 08:13, 6 April 2006 (CDT) ::I don't know how to really test this it seems and the wiki offers no help. After staring at my character hitting a dummy for some time with different weapons I came to the decision that either it hits with the same speed or a bit faster. When using the knife your character seems to strike a few strikes slower, then a few faster. Hard to tell. Is there some way to really test this exactly? -- 09:16, 6 April 2006 (CDT) :::The animation speed is not as important as the rate of damage numbers. If you have a stopwatch, calculate the time it takes to make, say, 10 damage numbers appear. F G 09:23, 6 April 2006 (CDT) ::::Just set a long time period. i.e. Get a stop watch and time exactly one minute and count how many damage yellow numbers you saw pop up. I think the knife is as fast as daggers, but I am not sure. --Karlos 09:30, 6 April 2006 (CDT) :: I have just bought this weapon and I hit 34 times in 45 seconds a monster before dying. Does anyone else get an attack rate of 0.75 per second? I got the same for a sword... so I guess this dagger is really the same as a sword. ::: Or an axe. Rather unsurprising. --130.58 11:29, 6 April 2006 (CDT) ::::I thought Sword and Axe attack speed was 1.3 or 1.33, what gives? --Karlos 20:21, 6 April 2006 (CDT) ::::: 0.75 attacks per second vs 1.33 seconds for an attack. Both translates to 3 attacks in 4 seconds. -SolaPan 20:34, 6 April 2006 (CDT) :::::Ah. Thanks. Too early for me to be reading numbers. --Karlos 22:18, 6 April 2006 (CDT) This is a sword. I confirmed this as you can not use axe or hammer skills but you can use sword skills with it. :Rofl, after all that some random guy found a really easy way to prove it xD (68.63.233.200 18:29, 6 October 2007 (UTC) Ogres Are there any ogres there? (Hahaha... funny) I just got a shield with Armor +6 vs. Ogres. image:armor_vs_ogres.jpg --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 15:25, 27 April 2006 (CDT) :Maybe in the factions campaign. It's to be determined, before factions there were no ogres. And this knife was just another reference to popular culture.--Draygo Korvan 15:49, 27 April 2006 (CDT) ::I am well aware that there are no ogres in Prophecies, that the knife is reference to that silly sound/video clip and that there might be ogres in factions. I just wanted to know if anyone has seen them yet. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 16:52, 27 April 2006 (CDT) :::Are Yeti Ogres? --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 08:30, 30 April 2006 (CDT) ::::I dunno, but I have a sword hilt of Ogreslaying sitting in my inventory right now if someone wants to do some tests. --Rainith 16:32, 30 April 2006 (CDT) :::::I hope they didn't add all this to the game as a joke. I'll search for the ogres later today. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 05:36, 1 May 2006 (CDT) I never said anything before but I had a list of possible 'ogres' in the game I wanted to test. First test shows that Yeti's are Ogres, but my tester isnt anywhere near Hill Giants or Mountain Trolls. (T/ ) 20:16, 27 May 2006 (CDT) ::Ettins, Trolls, Giants, Onis, Yetis Seem to fit the category as said in the Ogre Page here on gwiki. -Chrisworld 22:01, 7 July 2007 (CDT) are you sure there are no ogres? I do believe there were some green ogres located in the Sanctum Cay mission. i know they were green and brute-like. :Are you maybe thinking of Executioners? --Rainith 01:02, 30 April 2006 (CDT) :See "Ogre". -- Dashface 04:41, 12 June 2006 (CDT) Note at the bottom It says that the OSK has the same skin as the -50 cesta - I've seen Blood Knives with that skin from Ascalon/pre. Anyone want me to find a pic to confirm this? --Armond Warblade (talk) 16:25, 16 September 2006 (CDT) Name of group? I know I've read (somewhere) that GWiki uses American English, so I have to ask - is it 8 bit Theatre, or 8 bit Theater? --Armond Warblade (talk) 21:41, 4 December 2006 (CST) :Should probably keep the way they write it and they use Theater see http://www.nuklearpower.com/—'├ Aratak ┤' 21:52, 4 December 2006 (CST) ::Gotcha. And for the record that naked crackhead is a dumbass. --Armond Warblade (talk) 22:30, 4 December 2006 (CST) Drop location There is no drop location listed, does anyone know where it drops? I had 2 drop for me way way back just after release, i don't remember where they dropped. and the article doesn't list a spot. :They're dropped by The Darkness at the end of Tomb of the Primeval Kings. --Shattered Self 07:17, 14 March 2007 (CDT) Trivia + Notes The notes section of this article seems to be more trivia than actual notes...move notes down to trivia? :\ --Turaak 15:10, 20 March 2007 (CDT) :they look backwards. just put em all togteher. — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 17:37, 21 May 2007 (CDT) Bought Just got one In Kaineng Center for 1k :P As for the drop location, the guy told me it was dropped in the UW he entered from ToPK - Chrisworld 21:58, 7 July 2007 (CDT) That's not really UW, that's ToPK, they're different.Colonel Hawk 01:28, 17 December 2007 (UTC) One Handed Daggers It's possible to have one handed Daggers. Just use this as a weapon, and the -50 grim cesta dyed brown as an offhand. It looks just like their daggers. It's sooo cool. I'll send a pic some time.--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 01:16, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Linked attribute says that it's swordsmanship, yet it doesn't require anything. Remove and add a note about the fact that it's a sword?-- (Talk) ( ) 00:33, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :It already says its a sword, so I just removed it. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:49, 29 March 2008 (UTC) ::I guess I accidently added that because I was pasting a template with Swordsmanship already there across all the swords. It was just a lazy mistake it was there in the firs place. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:52, 29 March 2008 (UTC) If you ID it, the price goes from 35g to 66g at the merchant I believe this might be one of the most valuable green items as far as merchants go (not as far as players go, I mean specifically merchants). Has anyone ID'd some green item for more? (Most of my greens sell for less than 55g at the merchant). Susan 00:44, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :A person I was talking to the other day has seen as high as 70g. 22:42, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :But for which weapon? Susan 00:44, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::Using an ID kit makes the merchant price increase on nearly everything, though the amount of the increase often seems to be random to me. Are you certain that for this particular item, the ID kit always makes it go from 35g to 66g exactly? Quizzical 03:37, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::As to 'always', I don't know since this is my first OSK, but I don't see why it would not be the same change for the same green item. I talked to the merchant, went into sell mode, and with the knife listed, it was valued at 35g (I am guessing all high-level greens start at 35--this is so far my experience; anybody else with a different result?), then I ID'd it, and watched the value change to 66g Susan 15:26, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :::OK, got a chance to check Quizzical's notion, and checked Elswyth's Recurve Bow--my ranger's customized version is worth 50, but a non-customized one is worth only 36g after ID (both started at 35g before ID). Not sure if difference is due to customizing or is, indeed, a random fluctuation on ID. So, there might be more to this business of ID and merchant worth. Susan 17:44, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::: In my case I ID it with a Superior ID kit - if it makes any difference - and now it's selling price is 52g Ne33us ::::I've IDd tons of items of all rarities. The increase is always relatively random but the range of the random increase is roughly proportional to the original unIDd price of the item. There is nothing special about this particular item. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 18:37, 18 May 2008 (UTC)